


Not Again!

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: First Wave, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-22
Updated: 2001-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Not Again! by KarenK

_Not Again!_

By KarenK 

An _First Wave/Poltergeist the Legacy_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

"Crap!" complained Eddie Nambulous as he stared at the Gua assassin who had him and Cade Foster pinned in a dead end alley. "Well, Foster, at least I'm not dying alone, but with a friend," he said to the blonde, blue-eyed man next to him. 

"Gee, thanks Eddie, I always wanted you to get mushy at a time like this," said Cade sarcastically. Cade heard a _thunk_ , and then saw the Gua shimmer and vanish as a knife hit the ground. He looked toward the alley's opening to see a young woman. She entered and nonchalantly picked up the knife. 

"Looks as if we have a problem here," she drawled. 

"What kind of problem?" asked Cade. 

"If you don't explain what happened to fizz boy I'm going to have to hurt you," she replied in a threatening manner that Cade had no doubt she could follow through on. 

"He was a Gua, an alien," said Foster. 

"Damn it! Not again!" she exclaimed in a frustrated voice. 

"Again?" asked Eddie, confused by her reaction. 

"Never mind, curly, it's just for all the great intelligence these people claim, they can't seem to do anything but come to Earth and bother humans. The name's Karen Blackwood by the way," she said putting away her knife and holding out her hand to Cade. 

He shook it. "You're taking news of alien invaders kinda easy aren't you?" asked a puzzled Foster. 

"After the first few times it gets to be run of the mill," she answered mystically. 

"Hold it right there!" an angry Jordan Radcliffe threatened as she aimed her gun at Karen Blackwood. 

"You going to tell her to put that away or do I have to take it from her?" she asked Cade playfully. 

* * *

"Never mind," she murmured and disarmed Jordan, when Jordan made a threatening step towards her she aimed Jordan's gun at her. "I wouldn't," she said in a neutral voice that stopped Jordan cold. A noise at the entrance to the alley distracted them and when Cade looked back he noticed Karen Blackwood was gone. He looked down and noticed Jordan's gun was sticking out of his waistband. He hadn't even felt her put it there and that frightened and intrigued him at the same time. 

"That was one intense dame, Foster," said Eddie. Cade could only bring himself to nod as his thoughts were on the mysterious Miss Blackwood. Jordan and he had....not exactly a partnership, but still grieving from the murders of her parents and brother, Cade could help her through. He offered her guidance and a common goal saving humanity from the Gua. She offered passion and Raven Nation's resources. When Jordan reached the place he was and had dealt with her rage and need to destroy every Gua then maybe he could call it a partnership. 

They headed back to Eddie's trailer and he asked Eddie to investigate Karen Blackwood. He fidgeted while Eddie worked; Eddie was a computer genius, but even searches took time. Finally frustrated, Cade stepped outside for some air. 

"Can't wait, huh?" he spun to see Karen Blackwood. "I assume you're doing a search on me? You won't find much, the government's like that," she smiled sadly. 

"You're a Fed?" 

"Not exactly," she answered mysteriously. 

"Why don't you try explanations instead of one sentence that mystifies me even more?" 

"Sorry old habits are hard to break," she grinned sheepishly. "Let's start over. Hello, I'm Karen Blackwood, and you are?" 

"Cade Foster," he responded before he realized he'd given his real name. 

"Foster, the guy wanted for a number of murders?" she raised her eyebrow in question. 

"I didn't kill anyone," he answered. 

"I doubt if that's true anymore, but I believe you when you proclaim you're not a murderer." 

"Why?" 

"A talent I've had ever since I was a wee bit, as my Gran used to say," she smiled gently at him. "Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine," she teased. Cade found himself telling her had he'd been abused as a child, his mother's death when he was 12, never knowing his dad, a war hero. Then he went on to his career as a thief, giving it up for Hannah and their marriage. Then the hallucinations, sabotage of his career and finances and finally the Gua murdering his wife. He filled her in on intimate details of his life right up to the present day including his battle to stop the Gua from invading Earth. 

She sighed, but she didn't call him insane or back away in horror, or worse, run away screaming in terror. "Years ago I was picked for an anti terrorist team. The only terrorists we dealt with though were called the Moreathans. They had destroyed the planet and wanted to colonize ours but they weren't in the mood to share. They began a systematic terrorist attack on humanity, which included experimentation. We defeated them but they weren't the first or the last invaders," she told him. 

"How did you destroy them?" he asked in hopes of something to use against the Gua. 

"We didn't destroy them," she frowned at him. "There are still Moreathans living amongst today." 

"What?!" asked a stunned Cade. 

"We finally got help from one of theirs, a young boy named Ceeto. His reward was his death at the hands of their leader but not before he exposed to his mother Malzor's second in command, Mana, the truth. Malzor's wife had been involved in an exploratory mission to Earth because of the A bomb explosion in '45. We poor humans, in our fear, destroyed her ship and crew. Malzor went insane with grief and swore he'd make us pay to the point of wiping out every human. 

"Teela, his wife, had been Mana's sister and the daughter of their leader. When the leader cut his losses and refused to retaliate against us misguided primitives, Malzor murdered him. The truth had been given to Mana who laid it in front of the remaining Moreathi. They refused to follow Malzor anymore so he took one of ours hostage. Ceeto came in with the woman he held hostage and Malzor killed him. The hostage's daughter, who had been in love with Ceeto, shot and killed Malzor. She was 14 at the time." Karen's eyes seemed so sad at that, as if she were back in the moment it happened. 

"Mana apologized and told us about how she and her people had been misled in Malzor's attempt at revenge. She had been worried the last year because Malzor had seemed to become even more unstable but she'd been afraid to speak up. She told us how our world would meet the same fate as theirs if we didn't do something about it. My father agreed and asked if she would help us. Mana agreed and we began working together to save humanity from itself and now we also have to save it from these Gua as well." 

"You're actually working side by side with aliens who tried to destroy us?" asked Cade, having trouble comprehending what she'd just told him. 

"She and her people were misled, and Malzor didn't allow for anyone to find out the truth. No interaction was allowed between them and us unless it was necessary to succeed in the mission. They had a slanted view of Earth and humans. Ceeto wasn't satisfied with the force-fed information and decided to explore for himself. He was tortured for his youthful indiscretion. A short time later, when he found out Malzor planned on using a virus to destroy humanity, he warned us, which led to the confrontation in question. When the truth came out things changed. We were forced to look at everything again," she answered. 

* * *

"Working with the aliens who would have been our destroyers wasn't easy by any means, but we did what we could to survive and they did the same." The trailer door banged against the wall as Eddie and Jordan came out. Cade turned only to find that Karen Blackwood had once again disappeared without a sound. 

"I hate when she does that!" he said through clenched teeth. 

"Foster, we found some stuff, but not much. Whoever she is she has to be important. Her file is just too pristine for my liking, so someone's either kept the juicy stuff out or the file has been altered by an expert," said Eddie as he handed Foster the printouts. 

Cade read that she was the adopted daughter of Doctor Harrison Blackwood, physician and astrophysicist; that she had joined him in 1988 on an anti-terrorist team, but what an astrophysicist had to do with anti-terrorism was anyone's guess. 

"She currently works with the Luna Foundation that is holding a party tomorrow and I've wrangled a few last minute invites," grinned Jordan. At his sour look, her grin widened. "Foster, you look adorable in a penguin suit," she teased. 

  
Foster stood in front of the mirror as he angrily tried to tie his tie. "Damn!" he exploded. "This is one of the many reasons I hate this things!" he complained. Jordan came over and tied his tie for him and they left for the Foundation party. When they arrived, the door was opened by a butler who took their invitations and coats before showing them into the party. 

"Well, Red, you do bring the most delightful....appetizers to parties," said Karen from Cade's side as she licked her lips while her eyes roamed over his body taking stock. "You clean up good." She winked saucily at him. 

"Not bad yourself." Cade smiled sensuously as his eyes traveled over a blue dress that was barely there, while he wondered what kept it up and immune from gravity. 

"Welcome, I don't believe we've met," said a handsome brown haired man and the intensity of his gaze unsettled both Cade and Jordan. 

"Jordan Radcliffe, and this is my friend, Lawrence Kincaid," she introduced them. Foster smiled at the name she used, since his name at birth was Kincaid Lawrence Foster. 

"Doctor Derek Rayne, and it seems you know my associate Karen Roarke already," he replied. 

Cade looked at Karen and she just winked at him again. "Oh yes, Mr. Kincaid and I are very good friends," she answered. "Jordan dear, would you like a drink? You look a tad pale." Jordan ground her teeth because she knew this woman was playing with her and she didn't like it. "Perhaps you need the ladies room?" Karen motioned for Jordan to follow her. 

Jordan excused herself and followed Karen out of the room. She lost her after she turned a corner, but not for long. Karen grabbed her arm and yanked her into an alcove. "If you've brought a gun I suggest you keep it holstered," she hissed at Jordan. 

"Lady, just who the hell are you?!" Jordan demanded. 

"You're worst nightmare if you piss me off, Red," she responded. 

  
"So, Mr. Kincaid, what do you do for a living?" Derek asked, but Cade could tell he was more interested in where Karen and Jordan went. 

"I'm an investigative reporter," he responded and saw Rayne's eyes flicker. "And you Doctor Rayne?" 

"Bio-anthropology and forensics," he answered with a tight smile. "The Luna Foundation is an agency that does a little of everything, though so you'll find its employees to have wide and varied interests." 

"Do you know Miss Roarke well?" Cade asked. 

"I've worked with her for five years and she's my partner as well. If that isn't good enough, she lives here too, so I definitely know what she looks like first thing in the morning," he answered playfully, but Cade got the feeling there was nothing playful about this man. 

* * *

Jordan returned looking miffed, and when asked by Cade where Karen was she looked even angrier. She told him she didn't know and strode off in a huff to mingle. Cade stepped outside the French doors and spotted Roarke seated on the railing of the patio. He swiped a couple of glasses from a waiter's passing tray and headed out onto the patio. "Drink for the lady?" he asked mischievously. 

Karen looked up at him and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "No thanks, not thirsty," she answered quietly and returned to staring out at the gardens. 

Cade set the glasses down on the railing and then sat down next Karen. "We were interrupted the last time before we could clearly state what our relationship is." 

"What, pray tell, Mr. Foster, is our relationship?" she asked playfully. Cade placed a hand on either side of her face and leaned in, gently kissing her. He deepened the kiss as she responded, surprised by how pleased he was by her response. Ever since Hannah had died he'd been involved with women, but never felt what he had the minute he'd met Karen Roarke. What was it about this woman that drew him to her like a moth to a flame? 

  
Derek watched as Karen and Cade talked quietly, but when Cade leaned in to kiss her, Derek's hand tightened on his glass. He knew that both he and Karen agreed that there was an attraction between them but they wouldn't act on it. It didn't stop him from feeling as jealous as hell when he caught her necking with another man. He turned on his heel and placed his glass on the table before heading out to the garage. He needed to get some air, and he felt that included getting away from Roarke and her new lover. 

  
Karen placed her hands flat on Cade's chest and gently pushed him away. "Foster...." she started. 

"You're intelligent, beautiful, and I never thought after Hannah died that I'd ever feel like this again," he gushed and then felt embarrassed for blithering. 

"No, Foster, you don't feel the way you think," she answered in a slightly panicked tone. 

"Karen....don't tell me how I feel. I think I know how I feel." 

"I can't be who you want me to be," she cried as she took her dresses skirt in her hands and fled into the garden. 

Confused, Cade followed her. "Karen!" He grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him as she struggled in his grasp. He held her, refusing to let her free. "Tell me what's going on!" he demanded quietly. Karen suddenly kissed him passionately and caused all thought to flee as they proceeded to frantically remove each others clothing as Cade returned her kiss and felt himself sinking to the ground. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/22/2001 

* * *


End file.
